minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Lumbering Jack
Note: This is fiction and it's only for entertainment purposes and to excite readers who like creepypasta.�� I don't have much time, he's coming for me. I will tell you everything I know about him so you feel safe. It's a disaster here, at my house. I got Minecraft on PC at 7:00 PM. I was excited about it. I opened Minecraft, like normal, and clicked play. I made a world and found myself in the woods. I let my guard down because woods mean more sticks and supplies. I started cutting down trees, like 8 of them. Soon, I had enough wood planks to build my own house. When I finished, I forgot that I need wool to make a bed, so I had to left my house and hunt for sheep. After I came back, I was surprised that my house, was half broken down! I don't know what to do. I just rebuilt it. It was nighttime, and I decided it'a time to sleep(In MC) I clicked the bed and went to sleep, but as I woke up, there were red stone wires everywhere in my house, and a sign saying "I MA GNIHCTAW UOY". I then got shocked that the sign is a reverse version of I AM WATCHING YOU! I called my friend, Scott, who likes scary things, to report this strange situation. He said he'll come to my world and investigate. He said that his name tag is "ScottCraft". Then it was "ScottCraft joined the game" He asked where did it happen and I said it was in my house. He teleported to me and inspected the sign. Then he said that it must be a demon or a legendary ghost that haunts the woods of Minecraft. I said that there may be zombies in the game but demons only live in the nether. Then suddenly we heard a wood being chopped. We turned around, freaked out. Nothing. Then a ghast screaming sound invaded. I was wearing headphones so it was loud. Scott chatted "What the heck was that!?!" And I replied that it was the sound of a ghast. Then Scott said it might be the time to quickly emergency exit the game. I said why, and suddenly..."ScottCraft was killed by EntityName_1270". I called Scott on skype what the hell happened. He said that he didn't know what happened and his game crashed. I said to him maybe it was 303 who hacked our game. Then suddenly there was a stabbing sound on skype, and Scott went silent. I called him, but no answer. Suddenly, my phone rang, it was an unknown caller. I picked up, and only to receive 2 words: "He's D E A D". I quickly canceled the call and shut Minecraft. The wind was howling on the outside of my window. Thunder roared. The rain came in. I cried a bit for the loss of my friend and the mysterious killer who is hunting me. I looked through the window and saw 2 white glowing eyes staring and me, holding an ax. He ran towards my house, and banged through the door! I'm done for, and I'm going to tell you, never make a world with the seed Woods, and never mess with the- Half of the paper is torn, and this is disturbing, but the writer, who was an innocent kid named Andrew, uhh, was killed during the night he wrote this. There was this giant ax stuck in his back, there was blood everywhere. Me? I'm a detective. It's none of your business of my identity. I checked his PC and checked in the Minecraft files. I just thought this was some horror joke, but when I found the file named Entity: TLJCODE1270 and opened it, a picture showing a Herobrine like person with a lumberjack costume, and mostly phantom holding an ax was in the file, along with the commands it used. The most important thing is that the lost part of the line Andrew wrote is in the picture written in his own blood: Never Mess with the Lumbering Jack Category:Supernatural Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Images Category:Serial Killers Category:Monster Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities